Vehicles have been developed having a suspension system. Roads can have bumps or holes and when a vehicle travels over a bump or hole, the suspension system can dampen movement of a sprung mass of the vehicle which provides a smoother ride. During operation of a vehicle, such as a sports car, downforce applied to the vehicle at high speeds can cause movement of the suspension and this movement can affect performance of the vehicle.